Torn
by avatargrl11
Summary: After an unexpected confrontation, Irma finds herself growing closer than she ever thought possible to the person she had sworn to never trust. Now, she has to choose between her friends or the very person she is fighting against.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

* * *

**TORN:**

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

"TARANEE, NOW!" Will screamed at Taranee as Nerissa came at them, and Taranee sent a fire-jet at Nerissa, which she quickly dodged. As the Guardians and Elyon continued fighting her, it began to seem like a losing battle. Nerissa sent an attack at them, and Elyon erected a shield around them. Cornelia then started an earthquake heading towards Nerissa. Nerissa was knocked backwards, and Hay Lin used her powers to send her flying into a tree.

As the others continued to fight, Irma noticed a figure fleeing into the forest. Biting her lip, she looked over at the others, then back at the vanishing figure. Finally, she came upon the decision that the other girls could handle a few minutes without her. She slipped away quietly, flying after the stranger.

* * *

Irma sighed as she landed on the ground, scanning the area around her. She had a feeling the person fleeing had most likely been an escaped prisoner, and that he or she was wounded, judging by the smell of blood in the air, though how severely she didn't know. "Hey. Whoever you are, come on-" She grunted in pain as something struck her from behind and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The person who had struck her stared down at her unmoving form, and then, with a pained groan, hefted her over his shoulder, and carried her away.

* * *

**YEAH, SHORT, I KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Enemies or Friends?

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

* * *

**TORN:**

**CHAPTER ONE: ENEMIES OR FRIENDS?**

* * *

Irma groaned, rubbing her head as she slowly sat up, hissing in pain as she did so. "W-What happened?" The 16-year-old girl glanced around, seeing herself sitting in a large, slightly dusty room. Despite that, it looked well-cared for. It was then that she noticed a man sitting in a darkened corner of the room, causing her to be unable to see his face. "Hey. What happened? Who are you?" The man chuckled, and Irma suddenly got a feeling of impending doom. "I'm surprised you don't remember me..." Irma froze. _That voice...No. It can't be. Not him._

He looked up, his green eyes boring into her. "Water Guardian." Irma stared at him in horror. "You!?" He smiled wryly. "Me." Irma continued staring as he slowly got up, limping over to her, clutching his chest. "By the way, if you're thinking of trying to get away, you won't make it very far."

"Neither would you." He flopped down beside her, laughing softly, then hissing in pain as he clutched his ribcage."Point taken." Irma glared at him. "Stay away from me."

"Relax, Water Guardian. It's not like I could do any damage in this state." Irma surveyed him. He had a point. From the looks of it, he had a deep gash in his left leg, two major cuts on the right side of his chest, and his right arm was broken. Irma sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Well, that's true, I suppose...and seeing as I'm stuck in here with you, we might as well try to get along. At least, until I can make it out of here, wherever here is." She turned to look at him. "So, we have a deal, Prince Psycho?" Phobos nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

"Oh, and one more thing. No trying to kill me until I'm out of here, and I'm at least 50 miles away, got it?"

* * *

Irma crouched down beside Phobos, taking his broken arm in her hands. "Keep in mind, this is gonna really hurt." Phobos snorted. "I can take it." Irma snapped it back into place with one swift move. "FUCK!"

"I said it was gonna hurt, didn't I? Now, does the baby need his pacifier?" Phobos growled at her. "All right. Now, I'll bandage that as best I can. Then we can take care of your other wounds." As she went around looking for medical supplies, Phobos watched her. "Why are you helping me?"

"My aunt is a nurse. She taught me some basic medical stuff. If your wounds went unattended, your cuts would get infected, and your broken arm wouldn't heal properly. Besides, my aunt would be disappointed in me if I didn't help someone who was hurt. Even if he is my enemy."

* * *

Irma yawned, stretching as she got up. She swung her feet over the edge of her bed, wrapped a robe around her waist and padded into Phobos's room in his bunker. They had been there for 10 days already, and had come to be not friends, but grudging acquaintances. He looked up from where he was lying on his bed. "Hey, Prince Psycho, get up. I need to change your bandages." He groaned, sitting up slowly. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." Irma rolled her eyes, and took his robe off so that he was only left in a pair of boxers.

Phobos noticed her face turning pink, and smirked mischievously. "Like the view?" Irma's head snapped up. "N-No!" He leaned forward, still smirking, as he whispered into her ear, "I know you're lying." Irma's face turned a bright red, and she shoved him away, ignoring his yelp of pain. "Shut up and stay still."

As Irma re-bandaged the wounds, she avoided eye contact with a smug Phobos. "There. Finished." She stood up and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

For the next few days, Irma avoided Phobos like the plague, only making contact when he needing medical attention, and didn't speak to him even then. Finally, Phobos got sick of the silent treatment and confronted her. "Hey." She made to leave, but he grabbed her with his newly-healed arm. "Look, I'm sorry I made fun of you like that. It was thoughtless of me. Do you forgive me?" She turned to stare up at him. "Did you just..._apologize_?" Phobos nodded slowly. "Yes." Irma blinked. "It's just...I've never thought you as one to apologize for anything."

* * *

Phobos chuckled at Irma's tale of "Community Day" and she smiled. It had been another week since he'd apologized, and the two had grown to...somewhat trust each other. "So, you're seriously telling me you spent the entire day licking letters, not knowing there was some sort of device to do it for you?" Irma laughed. "Yeah. Stupid me."

Phobos looked over at her, studying the 15-year-old Water Guardian. "She's different from the others..." Irma looked up at him. "Huh? You say something?" Phobos bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell her what he'd been thinking. He finally came upon a decision. "You're different from the others, Water Guardian." Irma looked puzzled, and he continued. "While the other Guardians take things far too seriously, you...you manage to...add a bit of... optimism to the group."

"Well, Hay Lin-" He held up his hand, and she fell silent. "The Air Guardian may be a cheerful person, to be sure, but she does not have your sense of humor. I may never have stated this before, but I admire someone who can make others laugh even in the darkest, most hopeless of situations." Irma blinked. "I didn't think you had a sense of humor." Phobos figured he'd best let that slide. "That's why I held back when I fought you in particular. Not because I thought you weak, but because I respected you." Irma stared. "You.._respect_ me?!"

Phobos nodded. "Is that a crime?" Irma looked down at her lap. "No. I just never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth." She looked up at him, grinning. "But you're right. I am, the one, the only, Water Guardian, Irma Lair!" She struck a pose, and Phobos burst into laughter. "Careful! You're gonna rip your stitches!"

"S-Sorry, I-" He looked up to see her standing right above him. Without thinking, he grabbed her, and pulled her down on top of him, then fiercely kissed her. Irma's eyes widened, but she soon relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

Irma sat next Phobos, an awkward silence crackling between the two. Finally, Irma spoke. "Um, about earlier..." Phobos looked away. "Yeah. I didn't mean to-"

"No!" He looked back at her. "I mean...it wasn't bad." Shock was clearly visible on his face. "Quite frankly, I didn't mind." Phobos lifted an eyebrow. "I would have thought you would, considering I was the one who kissed you." Irma laughed. "Well, despite that, you don't seem to have a lot of experience in the area..._Prince Psycho_." An evil grin suddenly appeared on Phobos's face. "Is that so?" He lept at her, and began tickling her, and she began laughing hysterically. "S-Stop it! I'll get t-the h-hiccups!"

"Seems like they're already coming on."

"P-hic-Phobos! Get-hic-off me!" He smirked, imitating her. "I'll-hic-do-hic-no-hic-such thing!"

"Come-hic-on! I-hic-surrender!" Phobos grinned. "All right. Now, let's see about getting rid of those annoying hiccups, shall we?" Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, smirking at her. "Better?" Irma had a dazed looked on her face, and was wearing a stupid grin. "I'll take that as a yes."


	3. Changes

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

* * *

**TORN:**

**CHAPTER TWO: CHANGES:**

* * *

"Um, Phobos?" Phobos looked up. "Yeah?"

"What was this in its previous life?" Irma poked at something that resembled a giant wad of brown slime. "Oh, that. It's bread." Irma stared at him for a few seconds, then began shaking from repressed laughter. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and exploded with hysterical laughter. "Well, excuse me for never learning how to cook!" Irma finally managed to catch her breath, and sat up, gasping for air. "S-Sorry. Couldn't help it." Phobos grinned slyly. "Well, you could always make it up to me." Irma cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would I do that?" He kissed her fiercely, and she collapsed into his arms.

After their little encounter three days ago, Phobos and Irma had grown rather close, making jokes at each other's expense, telling each other stories from their past, and each tricking the other into making out (Irma usually being on the receiving end).

Just then, Phobos put his hand on Irma's ass, and she slapped him. "Pervert!" He continued grinning. "Admit it. You liked it." She scowled. "Never."

"Oh, really?" He began chasing after her. "Phobos, come on! This isn't funny!" He tackled her to the ground, staring down at her. "Really? 'Cause you seem to be enjoying yourself." Irma pouted, and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...you're cute when you're angry." Irma smirked. "Oh?" She pulled him in for a kiss, and he groaned. _God...this girl has no idea what she's doing to me._

Irma pushed Phobos off of her. "Let's look at your wounds."

"Can't wait to get me undressed, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Irma undid his bandages, throwing them aside. "Well, looks like you're all healed." She looked down. "Guess that means I'll be taking off. See you around." Phobos stood up. "Irma, wait." Irma glanced over her shoulder. "You can't find your way out of here alone. You said it yourself, remember?" Irma nodded slowly. "So, you're going to need to have someone help you find your way back." Irma's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "I appreciate it, but-" He pressed her up against the wall, and kissed her lightly. "Shut up and let me help."

Irma smiled. "Okay. On one condition." Phobos cocked an eyebrow. "You go through the portal with me."

* * *

Phobos groaned as they flew through the forest, and Irma looked over at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just my wounds acting up." He smirked at her. "Wanna kiss it all better?" Irma laughed. "Don't press your luck, playboy." Irma spotted a portal up ahead, and thankfully, the other Guardians were nowhere to be seen. "There." They landed in front of it. "Now, let's just hope the others aren't on the other side." She grabbed Phobos's hand, pulling him through. "Come on, Prince Psycho."

* * *

Phobos looked around at the small alley they were in. "So, this is Earth. Rather dirty." Irma rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. Besides, not everything looks like this." She bit her lip. "Now, we have to find a place to hide you. You can't stay at my place."

"Why not?" Irma scoffed. "Well, for one, my parents wouldn't take kindly to the idea of having an older guy in the same house as their teenage daughter; and two, the other Guardians come to visit me all the time." She sighed. "If they even saw you in Heatherfield..."

"So, what's your idea?" Irma looked away. "You go to a different city." Phobos stared at her in shock.

* * *

Irma bustled around, stuffing various articles of clothing and other items into a large duffel bag, not making eye contact as she packed. "Okay, now, your Earth name is Alexander Davidson." Phobos frowned. "Why can't I just stick with my real name?" Irma continued packing. "Because, 'Phobos' is not normally used on Earth."

"Irma, look at me." She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears, and he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'll stay in touch." Irma nodded. "You'd better, Prince Psycho. Or I might have to track you down and kick your ass." He chuckled. "Like you would." Irma smirked. "You doubt the power of the almighty Water Guardian?" Phobos burst into laughter.

"Okay, your plane leaves in three hours. I'll call a cab."

* * *

Irma watched the taxi take off with Phobos inside, and she choked back a sob. "IRMA!" Irma turned to see the other Guardians running up. "What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"Are you okay?" Irma held up her hands. "Guys, I'm fine. As to what happened, I saw what I thought was an escaped prisoner. I went to check it out, but I accidentally got hurt, and it took awhile to heal. I got lost for a bit after that, so I milled around until I found a portal." Will smiled. "Well, at least you're okay now." She took on a serious face. "But you need to be more careful. Going off on your own wasn't very bright. Next time, get backup." Irma saluted her. "Aye, aye, Captain!" Will sighed. "Well, at least your family won't be back from Florida for another week."

Hay Lin glanced at her. "Irma, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just got some bad news."

"What happened?"

"One of my out-of-state friends can't come visit." Cornelia frowned. "I didn't know you had any out-of-state friends." _There's a lot you don't know about me, Corny._


	4. Surprises

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

* * *

**TORN:**

**CHAPTER THREE: SURPRISES:**

* * *

"Irma! You've got another letter from that friend of yours!"

SLAM!

Mrs. Lair stared as Irma sped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, skidded into the living room, then snatched the letter out of her hands. "Thanks, Mom!" With that, she sped back upstairs, slamming and locking the door to her room. Her father crossed his arms. "I'm not sure I'm okay with my 16-year-old daughter corresponding with a 22-year-old man." **(A.N.: THAT'S HOW OLD I DECIDED TO MAKE PHOBOS APPEAR PHYSICALLY IN THIS)**

Anna laughed. "Tom, she's just making new friends."

* * *

Irma flopped down on her bed, ripping open the letter from Phobos with inhuman speed, and began reading.

_Irma,_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while. Things have been pretty hectic here in New York City, what with my law exams coming up soon. (I never thought Earth people actually had a law system that was so complicated!) _

Irma giggled. "That's because everything was black and white to you, Prince Psycho." She continued the letter.

_I've got a job at a bakery for the time being. Although, since my cooking skills are severely lacking, as you so constantly point out, they have me working the register (I almost burned down the kitchen). _

Irma laughed at this.

_On another note, I was thinking you could come spend your 17th birthday with me. Maybe you could talk to your parents about it. If they say yes, I'd actually be able to give you your present in person._

_-Prince Psycho_

Irma's heart began pounding, and she rushed downstairs.

* * *

"Come on, Dad! Pleeeease?"

"No." Anna glanced over at her husband. "Tom, maybe it would be a good idea. After all, they haven't seen each other in awhile." Tom growled. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of letting my teenage daughter spend time with a man I haven't even met!"

"Tom, she's not a child anymore. I think it would be good for her to see her friend." Irma nodded. "What she said."

Tom huffed, crossing his arms, realizing he was outnumbered. "Fine."

* * *

Hay Lin let out a gasp, her eyes wide. "You're kidding! Your parents are letting you go?" The Guardians and Caleb sat at a table in the Silver Dragon, chatting about Irma's trip. Taranee stared at her. "And they're letting you go ALONE?!" Irma nodded. Cornelia sighed. "What I wouldn't give to spend a week with a hot older guy."

"Hey!" She ignored Caleb. "He IS hot, right?" Irma nodded. "What's more than drop-dead gorgeous?" Cornelia and Hay Lin squealed. Will crossed her arms. "Be careful. There are a lot of shady characters in New York City."

"I know, Will."

"But don't use your powers." Irma saluted her. "Aye, aye, Captain!" They all burst into laughter, and Hay Lin hugged Irma.

* * *

Irma entered the greeting area of the airport, stretching her arms as she looked around for Phobos, when she caught a glimpse of long sandy blond hair moving fast towards her. Before she knew it, Phobos had swept her into his arms, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad you're here, Irma." He looked down at her lovingly, and she chuckled. "I missed you too."

* * *

Once they got to his apartment, Phobos threw his arms around her, fiercely kissing Irma. She grinned up at him. "Miss me, Prince Psycho?" He chuckled, nibbling on her ear, and her breath caught in her throat. "You have no idea." He smirked. "Now, let's go eat, and I'll give you your present. First off, let's get you into some fancier clothes." He pulled a turquoise floor-length dress with a slit up the side, and nudged her. "Go get dressed."

* * *

Phobos and Irma entered a fancy Italian restaurant, her arms looped through his. She let out an awed gasp as a waiter escorted them to a reserved table in the balcony. "This is so cool." Phobos smirked. "Glad you like it."

He sat down across from her, and they began talking as they ate. "Anyway, I questioned the professor on his dedication to his work." Irma lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? And how did you do that?"

"I may have told him that a houseplant would make a better attorney than he would." Irma burst out laughing.

* * *

Just before they called before the check, Phobos smiled. "Time for your present." Irma clapped her hands. "What is it?" Phobos drew out a small box and knelt down on one knee revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" Irma's eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him.

* * *

Irma sighed, looking up at Phobos in the airport, and he hugged her. "Don't worry. You'll be back soon." She grinned weakly. "Yeah. But I'm gonna have a really hard time explaining the fact I'm engaged." She smiled. "But hey, not like it's to an ugly guy."

"I thank you for the compliment." Irma laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "See you around, Ph-Alex."

* * *

Hay Lin squealed as Irma entered the Silver Dragon, and the girls surrounded her. "Irma!"

"How'd it go?"

"Did you get pictures?" Will smiled. "Come on, girls, let her breathe." Cornelia glanced at her hand. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Cornelia grabbed her hand, revealing the ring. "Oh. My. God." She glanced up at Irma, her eyes wide. "You're getting MARRIED?!" The entire restaurant fell silent. "Thanks for broadcasting it, Corny." Taranee gasped. "You can't get married! You're only 17!" Irma dragged the other girls into the back, and glared at them. "I'm able to get married, and I plan to."

Hay Lin smiled, clapping her hands together. "Great! I can design your dress!"

"NO!" They all stared at her. "I-I mean, I'm planning on just ordering one."

"But, Irma-"

"I-I got to go." With that, Irma sped out of there, and Hay Lin pouted. "I only wanted to design her dress..."

* * *

By the next Monday, it was fully known around the school that Irma was getting married. As she was getting lunch, she bumped into Bess and Courtney Grumper. "Hey, Lair. We heard about your little engagement." Courtney laughed. "I can't see what guy would find you attractive, unless of course he got you pregnant. Is that what happened? He knock you up?" Irma lunged at her throat, pummeling her. Students crowded around them, watching in interest.

Eventually, Mr. Collins showed up at the very time Irma had beaten both girls to unconsciousness. He pulled Irma off of Bess kicking and screaming. "All right, that's enough! Irma, report to my office. You two, get Bess and Courtney to the nurse."

* * *

Irma sat in Mr. Collins' office, staring down at her hands. "Irma, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"That I'd do it again in a heartbeat." His eyes widened. "Irma, you beat those girls so bad, they're in the hospital! They might press charges against you!"

"I don't care." He stared at her. "Irma, you could be arrested!"

"I don't care!" She stood up so fast, she knocked her chair over. "I'm okay with them insulting me, but they went too far this time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They insulted Alex!" Mr. Collins let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Your boyfriend?"

"He's my _fiancee_."

"All right, I'll suspend you for two weeks. You better pray that they don't press charges."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Irma strolled around town that night, stopping outside Cedric's abandoned bookstore. She unlocked it, smiling to herself, relieved that Phobos had made a key for her. As she locked the door behind her, she heard someone moving around in the store. She sank into a defensive stance, glancing around in the dark. "Who's there? Come out!"

There was a scuffling noise, and then somebody spoke. "Irma?" She dropped her guard as she recognized the voice. "Cedric?" Cedric and Miranda stepped out from the shadows. "What-How did you escape?"

"Same way Phobos did. Only, we aren't able to find a different city to hide out in." Irma smiled. "Call Phobos. I'm sure he'll help." Miranda spotted the ring on her finger. "So, you two really are getting married. Huh."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just...that's the last thing to expect from Phobos."

"Yeah, well Prince Psycho is full of surprises." Cedric began shaking with laughter, and Miranda rolled around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "P-Prince P-Psycho?!"

"It's my nickname for him."

* * *

Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb stood in the kitchen in the Silver Dragon, discussing Irma's strange behavior as of late. "She won't even let me design the bridal gown!" Caleb frowned. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"What?"

"That we've never met this Alex, and she won't tell us anything about him. Until a few months ago, we didn't even know he existed." Will nodded, crossing her arms. "We don't even know what he looks like. All Irma will tell us is that he's 'more than drop-dead gorgeous', and that doesn't help much." Cornelia agreed. "She could have at least taken a few pictures of him!" Taranee bit her lip. "What if he's a serial killer, or a drug dealer, or something?" Will sighed. "Calm down. Even Irma knows better than to mixed up in something like that. I hope."

* * *

Irma locked the door to the store behind and began to make her way back home, when Martin popped up in front of her. "Sweetie Lips, you aren't really getting married, are you?" She pushed past him. "Go away, Martin."

"No! I will defend your honor!"

"Get lost."

"I will not allow another to steal my destined one!"

"Martin, if you don't leave _right now_-"

"No! He besmirched your honor!" Just then, someone grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall. "I did _what__?!_" Irma stared. "Ph-Alex?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. Good thing I showed up." He turned back to Martin. "Now listen, you little twerp. Irma never was interested in you, so I suggest you back off, or you're gonna spend the next two months in traction."

Martin began gasping for air. "Irma-is-mine!" Phobos slammed his head against the wall one more time, and he slid to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The other Guardians and Caleb gasped when they saw Martin being put into an ambulance. "Mr. Lair! What happened?" He turned to them. "We don't know yet. He's lucky he's not dead. This guy really whaled on him." He sighed. "I just hope she's okay." Will bit her lip, not liking where this was going. "What are you talking about?"

"A witness saw Irma being dragged from the scene by an older man. Couldn't get a description. I called home, but Anna told me she hasn't seen Irma for six hours." Will's face went pale.

* * *

Tom picked up the phone in the police station, with Anna, Chris and the other Guardians sitting beside him. "Right. Thanks." He put the phone down, and turned to look at them. "Irma was spotted with two older men and a girl about her age heading for the airport."

"Do they know where they're going?"

"No. There are no records of them getting on a domestic flight. For all we know, they could be out of the country already." Anna choked back a sob. Will sighed. "We may know who she's with." Anna looked up. "Who?"

"You remember that guy, Alex? He might have something to do with this."

"You think he hurt my daughter?" Tom sighed. "I'm calling Interpol."


	5. On the Run

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! SOME CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

* * *

**TORN:**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ON THE RUN:**

* * *

Will groaned as Interpol Agents Maria Medina and Joel McTiennan entered the interview room. "Great. You two again." Medina sighed. "We know you aren't exactly happy with us-" Cornelia scoffed. "That's the understatement of the century."

"We were just doing our jobs."

"And you failed miserably." Maria lost patience just then, and slammed her fist down on the desk. "Look, we don't have time for this shit! For all we know, Ms. Lair could be in serious danger! Now, are you going to cooperate, or let your friend die?!"

The girls glanced at one another. "Fine." The two agents sat down. "Okay, now because Mr. Tubbs isn't awake yet, we'll be interviewing you. Now, when did you last see Irma?"

Hay Lin spoke up. "We saw her last in the Silver Dragon. That's my family's restaurant."

"Okay, go on."

"She'd just gotten back from New York City." Joel looked up. "What was she doing in New York City?" Cornelia answered that question. "She was spending a week there with her friend for her birthday."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Alex."

"What's Alex look like?" Will shrugged. "Don't know. Never met him."

"Okay. Now, what do you know about him?" Hay Lin piped up. "Well, apparently, he's really hot-" Joel cocked an eyebrow, and Will grabbed her arm. "Hay Lin, they're not interested in that."

"Okay! Anyway, she didn't tell us much about him. Just that he's attending college. Oh, and they're getting married!" Joel and Maria looked at each, then got up and left the room quickly. "Nice going, Hay Lin."

* * *

"Funny how you didn't tell us your daughter was getting married to a 22-year-old." Anna sighed. "I didn't think it might be relevant."

"Of course it's relevant! Your daughter may have been kidnapped by him. She could be wounded, or dead, and I'm not even going to tell you what else." Anna gasped, and Tom sat down next to his wife, hugging her. Anna took a shaky breath. "From what she's told us, he'd never hurt her."

"Well, teenagers can be easily duped." Joel's pager beeped, and he looked down. "Looks like Mr. Tubbs is awake." Maria and Joel walked out.

* * *

They studied Martin from the hallway outside. "Damn. This guy really did a number on him." A doctor walked over. "He's not able to speak yet because of the damage, so I've got him writing his answers down. Don't upset him." They nodded and entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Tubbs. I'm Agent McTiennan and this is Agent Medina. We're here to ask you a few questions. All right, now, Mr. Tubbs, can you write your answer down on this paper?"

_**Okay.**_

"Now, what do you remember from before you woke up here?"

_**I was talking to my Lovey Bear-**_

"Your what?"

_**I was talking to Irma.**_

Joel held back a snort, and Maria continued, trying hard not to laugh. "What were you talking about?"

_**I was trying to talk her out of her engagement.**_

"What happened then?"

_**She told me to leave her alone. Then this guy shows up and tells me to stay away from her.**_

"And?"

_**When I said no, he started beating me up.**_

"Can you describe him?"

_**Tall, with long sandy hair and green eyes.**_

"Thank you, Martin. This will be very helpful."

* * *

"Irma, wake up." Irma rubbed her eyes as she woke. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30 in the morning. We're almost at the hotel."

"What about Cedric and Miranda?"

"They'll be staying a couple rooms away in case of a quick getaway." Irma nodded, stifling a yawn as she crawled into bed.

* * *

"I've got something." Joel walked over to the computer Maria was sitting at. "A girl matching Irma's description flew into Scotland two days ago."

"Here's something else. She was with a man matching Martin's description of his assailant and a man with blond hair and blue eyes and a girl with black hair and blue-green eyes." Joel nodded. "Okay. So we got two others as well. Anything else?"

"Well, the other two checked into a different hotel room from Irma and Martin's assailant."

"What room did they check into?"

"Just a minute..." Maria's eyes widened. "The honeymoon suite."

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
